Current commercial aircraft fuselages typically include a frame having circumferentially extending ribs and longitudinally extending stringers. External panels are attached to the outside of the frame and internal panels are attached to the inside of the frame. The frame also supports other components between the external and internal panels, for example, environmental control system (ECS) ducting, wiring, and insulation.
FIGS. 1A–1B illustrate an aircraft rib 10 and a bracket 20 attached to the rib 10 to support an internal fuselage panel (not shown). The bracket 20 is fastened to the isolators 22 with screws 26 and washers 25. Isolaters 22 are attached to the rib 10 with rivets 23 and are positioned between the rib 10 and the bracket 20 to provide noise and thermal isolation between the rib 10 and the internal panel. The bracket 20 also includes slots 21 which support nut clips 24. The nut clips 24 can be moved within the slots 21 for alignment with corresponding holes in the internal panel. The internal panel is then attached to the nut clips 24 with threaded fasteners.
One drawback with the arrangement shown in FIGS. 1A–1B is that providing and installing the bracket 20 can be a costly, labor-intensive process. For example, different locations within the aircraft require different brackets, so the manufacturer must typically stock a multitude of different bracket types, and ensure that the correct bracket is used at each location. Each bracket 20 must typically be custom-installed in place on the rib 10 after the rib 10 has been installed on the airframe and before the rib 10 has been drilled to receive the isolator 22. Accordingly, the manufacturer must typically locate each isolator 22 relative to the rib 10 using tooling or hand measurements, clamp the isolator 22 to the rib 10, drill pilot holes and full size holes with hand-held power tools, ream the holes, and then attach the isolators 22 to the ribs 10, again using hand-held manual or power tools to install rivets, Hi-Lok® fasteners, or screws. Then bracket 20 is located using tooling or hand measurements, and fastened with screws 26 and washers 25.